Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding device and, more particularly, to a new safety binding device for mechanically binding a stack of loose, or otherwise, sheets of paper to permanently secure such sheets of paper together, in a book-like manner, using a deformable U-shaped clamping means. The mechanical operation of my new safety binding device is extremely simplified with the use of a rotatable crimping bar having a weight centrally coupled thereto wherein such weight serves to 1) couple a handle member to said rotatable crimping bar wherein such handle member moves said rotatable crimping bar between a crimping position and a non-crimping position, easily and effortlessly; 2) provide a centralized force of gravitational pull to urge said rotational crimping bar toward said crimping position or said non-crimping position; and, 3) stop the rotation of said rotatable crimping bar when said rotatable crimping bar is rotated into its non-crimping position.